


Orders

by IluvLxLight



Series: Zsaszean Fics [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Sex, but not really, mentions of past tortue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvLxLight/pseuds/IluvLxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor uses his control over Butch to have some fun. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

"Get down on your knees."

"Yes, Master." Butch replied against his will. He felt himself knell down before Victor. Victor looked at him expectedly. Butch grabbed ahold of his tight pants, pulling down Victor's zipper. He slowly pulled down his clothing, trying to prolong this as much as his body would let him. Butch never thought that after everything Victor had put him through, things would get worse.

"Hurry up." Victor demanded. Although this was the furthest thing from what Butch wants, he couldn't help but admit that Victor sounded extremely sexy when he talked like that. Butch slowly reached up and took hold of the other mans dick. Sweat dripped off of Butch's brow, his nerves shot through the roof. Butch had never done anything like this before and wasn't itching to start. He knew that if he didn't continue he would pay later. He opened his mouth hesitantly and licked softly at the tip. Circling his tongue in slow motions around the head before fully taking it in his mouth.

He sucked softly on it before he felt a hand on the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair. His hand is yanked foreword harshly, pushing Victors cock deeper into his mouth and down his throat. He starts to gag. The smell and taste are so horrible that Butch actually wished for Victor to cum so that it would be over as soon as possible.

After what felt like forever Butch could feel the thick liquid filling his mouth, sliding down his throat and chin. Just before he's about to spit it out, Victor gives him another order.

"Swallow it all." Butch tries to keep every last drop in his mouth and swallow it all but he ends up losing a few drops that had slowly fell down his chin and on to the floor.

"Oh no! Looks like you couldn't obey my order. I guess I have to punish you now!" Victor sang out in a happy tone. "Get on all fours."

Butch obeyed his master, quickly getting on all fours. His bare ass displayed for only Victor to see. He can hear Victor moving behind him. He feels something cold and wet touching his cheeks and then rubbing against his hole. Shivers ran down his spine. Fear strikes his heart. He wasn't enjoying any of this.

Slowly Victor pushes the rod inside of him causing Butch to gasp out in pain. Blood trickles down his lip as he bites hard on it to keep himself from calling out more. Deeper the rod was pushed in, filling him completely. Victor pushed it in and short jerky movements. Butch felt like he was on fire. His whole body heating up, sweat drip sliding down his naked body and his hole stretched further than ever before. Gasping, he laid his head down against the ground. Little whimpers were let out every time a particularly hard thrust was made. After a while it was pulled out slowly Victor leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Do you think you can handle me now?"

"Yes, Master." Butch speaks even though in his mind and heart he is screaming no.

The pain that hits him next is unbearable. He can feel Victors slick dick forcing its way into him, his walls stretched even farther than before. He cries out in pain once more, earning him a chuckle from Victor.

"It will feel good soon. Don't worry."

"Please!" Butch whimpered out, trying to beg him to stop everything he's doing to him.

"Tell me what you want."

"Please... Stop!" Butch pleads, using ever announce of his will power left.

"I don't think I will but thanks for the suggestion." Victor continues with slow, long thrusts. Butch sucks in a breath and tries to pretend nothing hurts. Butch groans loudly as Victor pounds into him with a sharp thrust of his hips.

"Stop." Butch whispers in quiet voice, earning himself a hard smack to the ass. The pain continues for some time before all of sudden his body is hit with a large amount of earth shattering pleasure.

"Ahh!" Butch is unable to hold back a scream of pleasure.

"I told you." Victor continues to thrust harshly into the one spot causing Butch to cry out over and over again. Before Butch can get a hold of himself he feels himself completely let go. A heart stopping orgasm shakes through his whole body, his seed spilling out all over the floor underneath him.

"Roll over on to your back." Victor orders as he pulls out of him. Butch rolls over so that he's looking up at Victor. He watches Victor jerk himself off to completion before he cums all over Butch's chest and stomach. Butch lets out a sigh of relief.

It is finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts: http://slashshipperandwriter.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
